Body Paint and Lego Towers
by 50ShadesofBalor
Summary: She agreed to do his body paint, but only his body paint. What happens when he starts to get closer to her than just a business relationship? Somehow they shy, lego loving demon manages to break through her walls. Fergal DevittXOOC with major apperances from Sami (solomon), Ben (Neville) and others. (On Hiatus... Will be finished, I just need a break)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Fergal Devitt Sami Johnston (solomon crowe) fan fic. Sami won't make an appearance for a hot second but he'll be around :) I own no WWE name or character, only my OOCs and the idea.

"Your phone is ringing." Kelly tells me, glancing at it on my kitchen counter. Kelly was my best friend since we were little. People always wanted to know how we were friend since we were so vastly different. She was little beautiful, blonde city girl while I was a curly haired, country redneck.

"Yep." I nod. I didn't even turn around. I was busy throwing different fruits into my blender to make myself a smoothie for breakfast.

"It's Paul, why aren't you answering it?" She questions curiously. I turn around and sigh, unlocking the phone so the missed call icon would go away.

"I don't know... I'm afraid of what he's calling for." I shrug. I used to be a make up artist for the WWE before I quit. Everything about that job was pretty awesome, the pay was great, awesome benefits and everyone generally was pretty nice. It just wasn't what I was looking for. I'm more of a body painter, not a make up artist so it got old for me really quick.

"Well ask him, because he's calling again." She chuckles. The phone was vibrating in my hand. Paul knew I was ignoring him, he'd watched me countless times backstage watch me watching my phone ring until it had stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I finally answer it. He'd been blowing me up for almost two days now.

"Annabelle, how are you?" He questions on the other line.

"Not bad Paul, what's up?" I ask him. "I know you're not calling to chat." I add wanting to get right down to the point. I push a couple long strands of deep brown curls behind my ear, I had missed a lot of hair when I threw it up into a pony tail this morning.

"I have a job for you if you're interested." He comments with a chuckle.

"I'm not interested." I state. I wasn't going back to putting eye liner onto Diva's that couldn't do it themselves.

"It's not a make up artist position." He says.

"I'm listening." I finally reply, putting it on speaker and setting the phone on the kitchen counter.

"I have a guy in NXT, his name is Fergal Devitt. His wrestling name is Finn Balor." Paul starts out. "He's known for his immaculate body paint. My only problem is Kate, who was doing his paint is about to have her baby and she's put in her notice to leave the company. You were the first person that came to mind." He explains.

"I don't know Paul... I mean I haven't painted in a while..." I say unsurely. "And I'd have to meet this guy before we made any kind of decision, I mean I might not like him... He might not like me. You just don't know." I reply.

"I'm glad you said that. There's a NXT taping tomorrow night, if you're game I'd like you to go out and meet him. Do his paint for the night, nothing ridiculous, I'll pay you of course. You guys can talk, and let me know how it goes after wards." He suggests.

God, I did really want to get back into painting.

"Alright, I can handle that." I say in a softer tone.

"Great!" He exclaims. "I'll let him know you're coming, and I"ll let Bill down at NXT know too so he can put you on the list to get into the building. Do you still have your WWE ID?" He questions.

"I do." I nod.

"Sounds good. It was good talking to you." He tells me.

"You too." I agree, "I'll call you in a couple days." I add before we both hang up the phone.

"So exciting! You get to paint!" Kelly grins, with a couple small up and down jumps.

"Yeah, I won't get too excited just yet. What if he's a total douche bag?" I say to her. Not all of those guys were nice guys. In fact there was a pretty good majority of them that were assholes and had no respect for the backstage crew.

"Don't think like that." She growls at me, shaking her head. "Plus wouldn't you rather get back into that company? I mean, you're working for Disney right now in a job that you and I both know has no where to go." She states. She had a point, I was at a dead end job right now. That I also hated, and it would be nice to have the income again.

"Yeah, you're right." I sigh. "You want to be my plus one tomorrow?" I ask her with a chuckle. I really hated going to new places by myself, espeically when I didn't know anyone.

"I can't girl, I have to work." She says disappointed. "But send me pictures when you're done painting him." She grins.

***...***...***

"Hey Bill." I grin, wrapping my arms around his neck. I'd gotten to the Cocoa Armory a few minutes ago, plenty early to meet up with this Fergal character and get him taken care of.

"How are you darlin?" He asks me, "It's been too long." He adds as we walked down the hallway.

"I haven't been bad, kinda missed all this." I admit.

"Devitt!" He calls into the locker room. "We missed you too." He winks and I roll my eyes. A few second later a man walks out. He wasn't too tall, but not short either. A little bit of scruff on his face and short hair, with amazing blue eyes. "This is Fergal Devitt, Devitt this is Annabelle. Paul told you about her, right?" He asks and Devitt nods.

"Delighted to meet you." He smiles at me, extending a hand that I took.

"The same." I reply.

"Alright, I got you a room at the end of the hall to the right." Bill states, "Do your thing." He adds with a wink before excusing himself. That left a slightly awkward silence between Fergal and I.

"Why don't you put your trunks on and meet me in there?" I suggest, glancing up at him.

"Sure." He nods, disappearing back into the locker room. I had exactly 5 hours until the doors open and the show would get started. There was a stool and a table in the room along with a fan, and I pulled out my paints, setting them on the rolling table. "Where would you like me?" He questions, making me jump a little and turn around. "Sorry, wasn't trying to startle you." He smiles.

"No worries." I reply. My eyes wandered down his now shirtless physique, which I normally didn't do. Generally I was all business, but this man, he was stunning. He was flawless literally everywhere. "Uhm, right over here." I point to a spot that was right under my light. "So what are you thinking? What do you want?" I ask him curiously.

"Have you looked at any of my past work?" He questions. tilting his head a little.

"I haven't. I don't want to see it." I say shaking my head. "I like to start with a clean plate, and I don't like to compare my work to anyone elses. Too much pressure." I admit. He nods, like he understands what I"m talking about.

"I enjoy basing my work off comic book characters a lot of the time. Before I started I was known as Prince Devitt, but since signing here I've had a name change. And I don't think Marvel would approve of me using their characters anymore." He starts to explain. "Balor means demon king, so if we can collaborate something that relates that'd be awesome." He tells me. I really loved listening to that Irish accent.

"Specific colors?" I question.

"Black. Always always black. Generally black and red, black and white... But always black." He answers.

"Ok." I nod. I pick up one of my larger sponges and my black paint.

"One more thing." He says quickly, making me stop mid movement and look up at him. "Sorry..." He chuckles, glancing at the ground at back up at me. "Uhm, usually we make a mouth, teeth across my face and my chest."

"So your neck is the mouth?" I question and he nods. "Alright, I can work with that." I nod, pressing the sponge to his chest. He stood still while I started to work, putting down a decent base to start me off. (*the paint she's doing is the demon look, with the wings on his back*) He let me work in silence, for at least an hour, but honestly it was driving me crazy. I could feel his eyes watching me, and normally I wouldn't think anything of it but they were so intense that my cheeks were on fire. "You're so quiet." I finally murmur, breaking the silence.

"Am I allowed to talk?" He asks softly, knowing better than to move to much. "Kate didn't like it when I talked or moved while she worked, I just assume you did as well." He explains.

"I don't mind if you talk." I say. I literally had to bite the inside of my lip as I dabbed the sponge along the under side of his pec. I've painted naked people before, why is this guy making my stomach do flip flops? "You can take a break if you need to, I need the black and red to dry a little bit before I go in with a brush." I say to him, turning the fan on.

"I'm good." He shrugs, perching himself on the stool. "Have you always wanted to body paint?" He questions curiously, watching as I moved my paints around on the table.

"Yes. I have always wanted to paint." I nod. "Have you always wanted to wrestle?" I ask back.

"Yep." He nods with a grin. "Paul said you've worked here before, is it alright if I asked what happened?" He asks.

"Yeah." I shrug. "I was a make up artist, and I hated it, so I quit." I answer simply, making him chuckle. "Make up and body art aren't the same... Even though I liked the money and working for the company, I was miserable." I explain to him. "So I quit, and started working for Disney where I'm equally as miserable for a lot less pay." I smirk.

"So you live in Orlando." He comments, raising his eyebrows.

"I do." I agree, "Stand back up, and turn around." I instruct him. He does as he's told and I go to work paint wings onto his back. Once I get the shape of the wings drawn on I can get to coloring and shading.

"Do you like Orlando?"

"It's alright," I murmur. "I don't particularly enjoy being land locked, I'd rather live by the ocean but it's not ideal when you work at Disney. I was living out in Titusville right by the beach until I quit the WWE job." I explain.

"Well if you take this job you can move back to the beach again." He says.

"That's true." I agree. Again, a silence falls between us but this time it's a comfortable one, probably only because he can't stare at me while I'm behind him. In almost no time at all I've finished his back. "Ok, turn around and have a seat on the stool." I say, grabbing a fine brush to start on his face.

"Yes mam." He mumbles, propping himself up on a stool.

"Don't take this the wrong way..." I start off, glancing nervously at him. He only grins, "I need to get between your legs." I state and he raises his eyebrows. "Then I need you to hold me steady there." I chuckle.

"Ok." He laughs. I put myself right between his legs, his whole crotch area was pretty much against my lower stomach and I feel his thighs tighten around me. "Good?" He questions. I was glad he couldn't see the fact that the heat was pooling in my abdomen right now, but... There's no way he couldn't have noticed the heat come to my face.

"Perfect." I say softly, grabbing my brush. I lean in close to him and start to paint teeth over the black I'd already dabbed on his face earlier. "Close your eyes." I say in a breathy whisper.

"How's it going in here? We're about to open doors." Bill says. I"m not sure how much time had passed, and he was lucky I wasn't in mid stroke or I'd have been upset. "Wow..." He murmurs, giving Devitt the once over. "Haven't lost your touch I see."

"I'm almost done. Get out." I tell him, pointing to the door. When I was in paint mode I didn't like to be interrupted or bothered.

"Mouthy piece." he chuckles, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Just one last thing." I say to Ferg, coloring in the tongue I'd drawn on his neck and chest. "Perfect." I smile, stepping back a couple steps to look at the finished product. "I need to take a picture." I murmur, pulling out my phone. He poses as i snap a picture to sent to Kelly, "And turn around." I add taking another one.

"Am I good?" He questions.

"You are good." I nod in agreement, "Don't do anything that will rub or smear it before your entrance." I tell him. I watch him walk in front of the full body mirror and look at himself, turning around to see the back side too.

"Badass." He murmurs. "You're very talented Annabelle." He comments. "And if you're game to do this for me, I'd love you have ye'." He tells me with an appreciative nod.

"I'll let you know." I smile. He accepts that answer for now, and I watch him leave out the door. As much as I wanted to head home, I stuck around long enough to watch his entrance as Finn Balor. It was impressive no doubt, probably one of the best entrances I've every seen actually.

***...***...***

"So you liked him then?" Kelly asks the next day. We were sitting on my back porch, drinking away our afternoon.

"Which is exactly the problem." I tell her and she looks at me questionably, "Kelly he is so handsome." I sigh. "The whole time I was painting him all i could think about was jumping his bones, not only that but he stares at me while I work. WHich makes it worse." I sigh and run a hand down my face.

"You need to get laid." She laughs. "But he said he wanted you to do his paint, girl I'd jump at that job. It's what you want to do." She says. As if on cue, Paul's face comes up on my phone. "He didn't waste much time." She chuckles.

"Hey Paul." I greet him, putting it on speaker and settin the phone on my chest.

"Miss Annabelle." He replies. "I'm really hoping you liked Fergal as much as he liked you." He comments. Kelly gives my thigh a soft smack at that and I glower at her. "He had only great things to say."

"We need to talk about this." I start off.

"I'm all ears." He tells me.

"If I agree to this, I want to be under contract with him only." I tell him. "I don't want to do make up Paul. All I want to do is his body paint. So for as long as you have him on the roster, and he needs a body painter I'll be your girl. But only him." I insist.

"That can be arranged." He agrees easily.

"I'm not fetching for him or anything. Just his body paint." I add. "And I want the same pay as when I was doing make up." I grin glancing at Kelly, knowing I'm probably pushing my luck now.

"I'll have the contract written up." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask, a little surprised he agreed so easily.

"Yes. I'll send Fergal your number, and make some arrangements. Do you need to put in notice with Disney? When can you start with full availability?" He questions.

"I need to give Disney at least a week." I answer.

"Can you paint Friday night?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. Let me work out some details, and I'll speak with you later." He tells me.

"Sounds good." I reply, hanging up the phone.

"You have a job!" Kelly exclaims excited. She claps her hands a few times with a big, giant grin across her face.

I have a job.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In celebration of the fact that tonight Finn saw and acknowledged me at NXT, I'm updating early. Enjoy and excuse me while I continue to fangirl. :)

A couple days later I'm walking around cleaning up the house, when my phone buzzed on the counter. I'd just gotten off work from Disney, and after being out in the sun and heat all day I just wasn't much in the mood for anything. I picked up my phone and glanced at the message.

"Are you home? Do you have time to go over some ideas?" Text from Devitt.

I had time, but I didn't really feel like it. Sometimes I was super antisocial.

"I can't tonight. I'm working." Text to Devitt.

He was almost an instant text back. I sigh, looking down at his message.

"You said you were off at 4. It's almost 6." Text from Devitt.

Ugh. Why did he remember that? Why did I tell him that is a better question.

"Fine. Come over. 1313 Bahia Ave. If you're smart you'll bring dinner." Text to Devitt.

"Be there shortly." Text from Devitt.

About an hour later there was a knock on the front door. I pulled it open to reveal Ferg on the other side, dinner in hand. He gave me a big, goofy grin when our eyes met and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hope you like Indian, because that's what I got." He chuckles.

"Depends on if you got butter chicken and naan or not." I state, leaning against the door frame. I hadn't even let him in yet.

"I did, and lamb." He nods. He looked really good. Or maybe it was just because I found him so ridiculously attractive that I thought he looked hella good in a pair of black basketball shorts, neon green sneakers and a Devitt DoJo tshirt.

"You may enter." I smirk, stepping aside so he could walk in. "The pig is friendly." I add.

"Hold on, did you just say... The pig is friendly?" He questions. Right about then Hamlet, my little tea cup pig comes trotting around the corner. "Oh my gosh." He chuckles.

"His name is Hamlet." I smile, picking him up. He was making little snorting sounds.

"Dogs are normal, pigs are not something I see every day." He comments, giving Hamlet a little scratch.

"I had a pitbull... He was blind and I rescued him, his name was Stevie Wonder." I chuckle, "He passed a few months ago and I haven't recovered enough to get another." I admit.

"I understand." He nods. "Sorry about your dog." He adds, following me into the kitchen. I only smile, and pull out a couple plates from the cupboard. We end up on the back porch, with dinner and a couple beers.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask him after about a half hour of small talk.

"I forgot I'd come over to talk business." He chuckles. "I quite enjoy your company." He winks, and I try really hard to not blush. "With NXT take over coming up I would like to do something really big and detailed." He tells me and I nod. "I have some digital stuff on my laptop that I've been messing around with." He murmurs, opening the mac book.

"These are really cool." I murmur, zooming in on some of the photos. "I really like the spots across your shoulders." I tell him.

"Thanks." He replies.

"That's the one I like the best," I tell him and he nods agreement. "That will take me a good bit to paint on you. Like 4 hours at least, 5 to be safe." I say to him.

"I don't care how long anything takes, I'm willing to stand for you for whatever amount of time." He assures me. I know it shouldn't have meant anything, because it was business, but the statement came off really sweet to me.

"Ok." I nod. "How do you think up this stuff? You've got a great imagination." i comment, still looking at the computer.

"I'm still a kid at heart." He shrugs simply, taking a sip of his beer. "A lot of ideas I get from fan art, stuff that the fans send me or give me at live shows and signings." He adds.

"That's really cool." I smile. I lean back in my chair, and watch Hamlet busy himself around the backyard. "The ones like you keep my faith sometimes. A lot of superstars don't give two shits about their fans, but I'm finding out that you guys down here in NXT... You appreciate them. It's a nice change of pace from the main roster." I explain. A few minutes of silence pass between us as we quietly sip on our beer.

"I was delighted you signed a contract." He comments. I only smile, because I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"You want another beer?" I offer, taking our plates into the kitchen.

"I'd love one." I hear him call back to me. I needed to pull myself together. I work for this guy. I can't be attracted to him. "Thank you." He murmurs when I hand it to him. "I honestly thought you'd want to meet at the training center, not here." He admits.

"I hate the performance center. Makes me feel like I should work out, the whole place gives me body issues. Shit, this job gives me body issues." I admit with a shrug. "Plus we might as well get to know each other, we're going to spend a lot of time together." I joke with him.

"That's true." He grins. "It's a good thing I'm quite fond of you then." He winks. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was flirting with me, but I didn't want to make that assumption.

"You're not too bad either, I guess." I shrug playfully.

"Oh ok." He laughs. "I'll take it for now." He smirks. We slipped into silence again, which wasn't really silence because Hamlet was making soft little snorting sounds as he nosed his way around the backyard. "He's really funny." He tells me, watching the pig. "How'd ya get him?"

"The lady down the street breeds tea cups pigs." I explain, "When his litter was born he was the runt, and they wouldn't let him in to nurse. She told me I could have him if I bottle fed him, so I did. He misses Stevie." I sigh.

"They were friends?" He questions.

"Stevie loved Hamlet. He'd curl up around him when they slept, he was very tolerant for an old man and being blind." I answer, "Stevie was blind when I rescued him." I add. I can remember the day exactly. The lady behind the desk was talking about putting him down because they couldn't find anyone who would foster, let alone adopt a special needs pet.

"You're a good person." He smiles. "So the pig will come on the road with you?" He asks.

"Like I'd leave him behind." I reply. I finish off my beer, and set it on the table in front of us. "Hamlet. What are you lookin' for?" I ask the pig. He glances up at me, nose all covered in dirt before going back to the little hole he'd started in my yard.

"I suppose, I don't want to intrude on you any longer. I should go." He sighs, setting his empty beer next to mine.

"You are not intruding, I can assure you that. If you weren't here I'd be on the porch doing the same thing, but alone." I chuckle.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He questions. The question actually might have given me whip lash because I pulled back to look at him so quick. "I'm sorry." He says quickly, "Was that inappropriate to ask?" He stumbles over the words.

"No, I was just surprised it came up." I shake my head. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have the best track record with guys." I shrug, kicking my feet up on the table.

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

"Well I have an ex that was a crazy stalker for a while, like followed me around city to city when I first got the WWE gig. Then I have the crazy, show up at my job at Disney, jealous ex boyfriend and accuse my boss of making moves on me. And my latest is the woman beating control freak." I sigh. I'm not really sure why I told him all that, he definitely didn't ask for the details. "I still hear from him every once in a while, broke my front window last week with a rock and a note."

"What'd the note say?" He wonders. I glance at him, "You don't have to answer that if you're not comfortable." He adds, noticing my nervous glance.

"It said, 'Don't think I've forgotten' and in big capital letters at the bottom it said 'WHORE'." I sigh, not wanting to admit it. "He's an asshole." I shrug simply. David wasn't a subject I liked to discuss with anyone.

"He called you a whore?" He basically growled. I only nodded, the growling caught me a little off guard. "What would he have forgotten?" He asks after a few seconds.

"That's a story for another time." I smile softly at him, really that was my way of saying I don't know you well enough to admit that part of my shitty life to you.

"Ok." He agrees, not pushing it any further. "It is late though, and I should get going. I'm due at the performance center tomorrow morning at 6." He mutters, glancing at the time on his phone. He'd been here a while now, it was just after 10pm. I smile and nod, walking him out to the door. "Have a good night." He smiles. We stand there awkwardly, he glanced down at the welcome mat before back up to my eyes.

"You too." I finally say. He nods, and hesitantly turns around heading for his car.

***...***...***

"You invited him to your house?" Kelly asks, with raised eyebrows.

"I did." I nod, not offering up any more information. Which didn't go unnoticed.

"So... What happened?" She asks me. She was dying to know, you could see it all over her face.

"Nothing really..." I shrug. "He's really nice, and every time he speaks I get more and more attracted to him. Which isn't good, because I'm about to work for him." I sigh, running my hand down my face.

"Is he interested?" She wonders. For a minute I thought she might have just been wondering to herself, but she looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know... I mean he flirts, but it's super subtle." I tell her. "He did say he enjoyed my company and he was glad I'd agreed to take the job." I add.

"He might be worth a shot." She murmurs hesitantly. I wasn't the easiest to talk about men with, sometimes I flew off the handle at people. It was a tread carefully kind of subject.

"Again, I work for him now. Not happening." I sigh.

Ok, it could possibly happen.

"Listen, you need to get over this weird commitment fear that you've got going on since you were with David." She tells me. David was the woman beating asshole. "Not every guy is going to fuck you over." She states.

"That's true." I agree. "But I won't get involved with someone I work with, it screams bad idea." I say again. She only shakes her head, but chooses not to say anything more.

***...***...***

"I brought Oreo's." Fergal grins, walking into the room I'd be painting him in. He sets down the container on the table I kept my paints on and wags his eyebrows. "You like Oreos right?" He questions.

"What idiot doesn't like Oreos?" I scoff playfully, pointing to where I wanted him to stand.

"That's a good question." He chuckles. He pulls off the Suplx shirt that he had on over his trunks and once again my heart about jumped up into my throat at the sigh of his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Alright. Do you need anything before we start, because you're not moving for a while." I say to him, pulling out my air brusher.

"I'm good." He replies. We make some small talk for an hour while I put on the base coat of paint. "So some of the guys are going to go up to Daytona beach tomorrow to jet ski, do you want to come?" He offers.

"Oh..." I murmur, still trying to focus on the painting. "I don't think so." I shake my head softly. I could hardly believe he'd just invited me out to do anything actually.

"You have plans?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think I should be hanging out with you outside of work..." I say softly. I should be honest with him, and I didn't want to do anything that could possibly threaten this job.

"You realize I was at your house drinking beers a few days ago, right?" He chuckles. "And why is that? We can't be friends?" He asks me. I chew on my lip, and continued to paint. It took a few minutes but he eventually took my wrist in his hand, forcing me to stop and look at him.

"I don't know." I sigh, standing up straight. "I think you're a really nice guy, I do... But what if something were to happen outside of work to make thing awkward or stressful here? I can't paint on someone who holds disdain towards me. I like this job. I don't want to take that risk." I explain.

"I understand." He nods. "You're supposed to leave your personal life at the door you know. I would never compromise your job here because of an argument or whatever may or may not happen between us outside these doors." He assures me.

"You say that now..." I sigh, picking up my sponge again.

"I mean it." He says, standing still again as I start back up with the painting. "If hanging out in a group setting makes you uncomfortable we could do something else." He suggests when I don't answer.

"You should go..." I murmur. I was focused on making the spots across his shoulders. "I don't want to keep you from your friends." I add.

"You're not, I can hang out with them anytime." He replies. Well, he was persistent, I'd give him that much.

"You can hang out with me anytime." I state without really thinking about it.

"In that case I'll pick you up Sunday around 11." He informs me. It took me a moment to realize what I'd said and I glanced up at him. His face was daring me to argue with him some more.

"Fine." I sigh. Another few minutes of silence pass by as I finish the teeth across his chest. "Alright, turn around so I can get this eye done." I tell him, making a twirling motion with my finger. "What are we going to do?" I ask him, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Is there something specific you'd like to do?" He asks back. A muscle in his back flexes and I give him a poke, "Sorry." He murmurs, "The brush tickles." He tells me, the same muscles twitching again.

"I'd like to go to Dave and Busters. I haven't been there." I shrug, coloring in some yellow into the eye.

"We'll go to Dave and Busters for dinner and the evening. We could go to the beach during the day." He suggests.

"I could do a beach day." I agree. "I need you to hold really still for this." I tell him, starting to go in with a fine brush for details. "Ok." I murmured after a couple minutes.

"How's me paint looking?" He questions.

"Really... Really awesome." I admit, admiring my work.

"How much longer?"

"Half hour or so." I answer, continuing my work. "I'm almost done with this eye." I tell him. It only takes a few minutes to outline everything in black, and shade a few things in. "Ok, you all done... Go wash your hands..." I say in my best Japanese voice, making him laugh.

"Wow. This is awesome." He gives it a approving nod in the mirror. "It's exactly how I designed it." He grins, "So badass."

"YOu're welcome." I chuckle, putting away my paints. "YOu know the drill, don't do anything to smear or smudge." I say, screwing some caps on.

"Lets go to catering, get some food." He says, nodding towards the door.

"No, I'm good. YOu go on ahead." I say to him. "I'm not hungry." I add, starting to put away my paints.

"Come on..." He groans, pulling at my arm. I sigh and let him pull me out the door and down the hall, where a good size group of the roster was already there. I felt awkward, I was literally covered in paint myself. "You want me to grab you some stuff?" He offers, pulling out a chair at one of the tables. "Ben (neville), this is Annabelle my painter. Annabelle, Ben." He introduces me to the other man that was sitting there.

"Good to meet you." He smiles, his English accent extremely evident. "You're very talented." He tells me, looking at Fergal who was grabbing food and piling it onto the plate.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Help yourself." Fergal says, sitting in the chair next to me. I glance at everything he'd piled up on the plate. There was some salad, fruit, a couple pizza slices and and glab of ranch. I went right in for the pizza slice, because I wasn't much of a salad girl.

"So Annabelle, how long have you been body painting?" Ben asks me, focusing his attention on me.

"I've been painting since I was little. I started body painting when I was 16." I answer. "I've done full body stuff for like festivals, photo shoots and stuff." I say to him.

"Very cool." He grins. I hadn't really noticed any of the guys who worked here, but Ben was definitely cute. Those ears though... Were so adorable. "Well, Fergal has only said amazing things about you." He tells me. I glance over at Fergal, who had buried himself into his plate, red with what had to have been embarrassment though I'm not sure why.

"I was lucky to have gotten someone as chill and relaxed as him." I say to Ben, "He makes what could be a really stressful job super easy."

"Awesome." Ben says, "Makes work easier." He nods in agreement. We get up a half hour or so later, Fergal tossing the plate into the trash and pushing the door open for both of us.

"Have a good match, be safe." I say to him.

"Thank you." He smiles, stretching his neck out back and forth. I stand with him until his music starts, before excusing myself to grab my stuff and head home.

A/N: Yay. I'm glad I had such awesome feedback from the first chapter, makes me happy that you guys enjoy my story/ies


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I put chapter 3 out about a week ago... But I thought it was missing something, so I added some stuff into the chapter. If you did read it before I pulled it down, reread it :) I added a little bit. Sorry if it confused anyone.

"What are you doing?" Text from Fergal.

He was supposed to be in Daytona Beach. I was laying across the couch, watching reruns of Ghost Adventures. It was getting late, I guess they could be done by now. I just figured they'd go out for drink or something after jet skiing.

"Watching TV. Thought you were jet skiing." Text to Fergal.

Hamlet was snuggled into my side, sleeping soundly.

"On my way back. It was great, you should have come. Want company?" Text from Fergal.

I thought about it for a moment, knowing that I should just say no but for some reason my fingers typed something else.

"Sure. Door is unlocked." TExt to Fergal.

About a half hour later I hear the door swivel and Fergal walks inside, shutting it and locking it behind him. Hamlet pops his head up, snorting at Ferg when he walks around the couch.

"Hey buddy." He chuckles, scratching his head. "What are you watching?" He asks me, sitting down by my feet. I move my legs before setting them down on his lap, his fingers trace over the skin, making little circles. The small action literally gave me butterflies.

"Ghost adventures." I grin, "It's my guilty pleasure." I tell him.

"I haven't seen it." He admits.

"Then I guess you should pay attention." I smirk, redirecting my attention to the TV. My stare stays on the TV but my focus is elsewhere when I feel his fingers trace the length of my legs that were on his lap. They would feather lightly glide to my knee and back down, every once in a while he'd massage the calf muscle.

"This has to be fake." He chuckles after about a half hour.

"Probably." I shrug, "Still fun to watch though." I tell him.

"Have you been watching this all night?" He questions, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. His fingers start to knead into my foot, and I literally had to bite back a satisfied sigh because it felt so good.

"Yep." I admit. "I shouldn't have invited you over, it's super late." I comment, glancing at the clock. It was just past 1 am now.

"You want me to leave?" He asks softly, his fingers still pressing circles into my foot. "Or I could tuck you into bed." He suggests, with a look of lust in his eyes. I'd never seen that look before.

"Calm down cowboy, you're not getting anything." I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't assuming I would." He chuckles with a big grin, "But if you wanted a snuggle buddy I wouldn't say no." He says suggestively. Ugh... This was a bad idea. He'd just moved several levels way past 'friends'.

"I think you should probably go..." I murmur, biting on my bottom lip. His face never falters, but I could swear I saw a look of disappointment in his eyes for a split second.

"Do you want me to go?" He questions, looking for a real answer.

"No." I sighed softly.

"I'll leave if you want me to. Really, I will." He assures me, his eyes serious.

"I want you to stay... But I don't want to feel pressured into anything." I tell him honestly.

"I would never put you in an uncomfortable situation like that." He says, very wide eyed. I feel bad because he seriously thinks that I may think he'd put me into an uncomfortable situation. "Maybe I should go..." He starts to agree. I'm sure that my face look concerned, or scared, or maybe a bit of both. It wasn't just the fact that I worked for this guy, my horrible history with boyfriends hasn't been that awesome either. "You look terrified." He comments.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me why you're scared, and don't tell me it's because you work for me." He says. His tone was very gentle, and soft. I just stare at him for a moment, what about this man made me feel so comfortable.

"I just haven't had an awesome history with guys." I finally sigh. "I'm not assuming at all that you're interested in me like that... But the last guy I dated was horrible to me." Why would he be interested? I wasn't anything special. I was short, curvy, probably a little over weight if we're being brutally honest and I didn't think I was that pretty either. I mean, I knew I wasn't ugly, but there's no way I was pretty enough to land a guy like him.

"Don't assume I'm not interested." He corrects me. "And it's extremely unfortunate that you had such a bad experience that you keep men reguardless of their intentions at a distance." He adds.

"It is." I agree, with no potision to with him. "Stay." I finally murmur.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

"Yes." I nod.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He tells me.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, promise." I reply. I was wringing my fingers the whole time I was talking to him and hadn't even noticed until his put a hand on top of mine.

"Could have fooled me." He chuckles, offering a warm smile.

"I'll explain it another time." I say softly. I grab the remote and hit the power button, making the TV go black.

"Ok." He agrees, pushing himself up off my couch. He put one of my arms around his neck and scooped me up into his arms, "Where is your bedroom?" He questions.

"Down the hall on the left." I grin after letting out a little laugh. I hear Hamlet hop off the couch and trot along behind us to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and I slid under the covers since I was already in my pajamas.

"How'd he get on the bed?" He laughs, looking at the pig that was making a bed up by my pillow.

"There's pet stairs over on this side." I smirk, knowing that it may have sounded a little ridiculous. He slid into bed next to me, in his shirt and sweat pants and his fingers played over my thighs before traveling up the length of them to my hip.

"Come over here." He murmurs, using a muscled arm to pull me over to him. It was amazing how easily my body molded right to his and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes." I let out a content sigh.

When I woke up the next morning there was light coming through the curtains. Hamlet was softly snoring in the crook of my neck while Ferg was softly snoring behind me, making my hair move with each breath. At some point last night I'd turned over onto my side and he was flush up against my back. Hamlet had noticed that I was awake and he pushed his cold little nose against my cheek.

"Are you hungry?" I murmur to the pig.

"I could eat." Fergal answers smartly behind me, making me chuckle.

"I could make us some breakfast." I suggest. My stomach twitched as his finger traced a line around my belly button. "I still have to pack for our road trip." I grumble unimpressed. NXT was taking a week to go up to Ohio and Michigan and since Ferg wanted to do a night where he's painted I was going along for the ride.

"We could go out if you don't want to cook." He shrugs.

"I'd rather cook." I chuckle, slipping out of bed.

***...***...***

"Are you ready to go in there?" Fergal calls from the other side of my bathroom door. I'd agree the other day on this date and it wasn't like I could back out now. I was staring at myselfin the mirror, trying to think of a way to hide the flaws that littered my body.

"Almost." I say back. I pull a tshirt on over my head, it was loose and baggy and it hid most of what I wanted to hide with the exception of a long, ugly scar on my thigh. "It'll have to do." I sighed to myself, pulling open the door.

"Ready?" He asks, giving me a once over. 'Please don't ask about my scar...' I said to myself when his eyes locked onto it for a brief couple seconds.

"Yeah." I nod and smile. I slide into his mini cooper, feeling a little bit awkward but it would pass soon.

"I've only had my license a year." He smirks. My eyes get wide and I look at him a little suprised. "Yeah, I had no reason to drive in Ireland or England and I'd car pool in Japan. Just never needed a license." He shrugs.

"Oh..." I reply, suddenly feeling like we maybe should have taken my car.

"Did I just make ya nervous?" He grins.

"A little, actually." I nod, pulling my seat belt on.

"Don't be, you're safe with me." He winks, glancing over at me. I had the urge to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, but I controlled myself. "So which beach do you like?" He asks me.

"I love Canaveral. There's no condos or anything, it's just beach and a wild life reserve." I tell him. "If you hop the 408 and then take 50 all the way to the end basically." I answer.

"Ok." He agrees. "What will Hamlet do while you're gone all day?" He questions, looking over at me with a smile.

"He'll sleep." I chuckle. We end up at canaveral about a half hour later and park in lot 10, which at the moment was empty. The best beach, is an empty beach. "It's really a nice day for this." I comment, laying my towel down next to his.

"I was afraid it might rain." He makes a face. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the side by our bag and glances at me then down at my own shirt. I wasn't taking it off, and I was hoping that he wouldn't say anything about it. "So..." He murmurs, sitting down on the towel next to me. He pulls out a water from the cooler we'd brought and hands one to me before grabbing one for himself. "Tell me about you." He says.

"I don't have much to tell." I shrug simply. We hadn't had a chance to really talk to each other about our lives, or our pasts besides my shitty boyfriend history. Honestly I was ok with that.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." He chuckles. "Come on, tell me about where you grew up, what your parents are like, what you were like as a kid... How you ended up in Florida. Anything." He shrugs, wrapping both hands around his knees. I sigh, looking over at him.

"I grew up in a town called Sioux Falls South Dakota. There's not much up there unless you're into corn and cows, I grew up on the boring side of South Dakota, the flat end." I smirk. "I was a really bad kid, I got in trouble all the time, I was super disrepectful to my parents until I was about 20 and started to pull my life and shit together." I sigh. "You really want to hear this junk? I wasn't an awesome person... Really until I got the WWE job." I admit a little ashamed.

"I want to hear all of it." He nods for me to continue.

"I don't know... I moved down here when I was 22 for a freaking nanny job." I chuckle, thinking back about that. "Turns out it's actually not my destiny to be a nanny. It actually wasn't even the kid that was the problem, her mom, who was a sigle mother and an ER doctor turned out to not get along with me at all. Or I didn't get along with her, maybe it was me." I shrug simply. "Anyway, I parted ways with them. Couch hopped for about 2 months before I finally fell into the WWE make up job. It really was the reason I was able to pull my shit together and start being a fucking adult. Then when it didn't work out I took the Disney job, and now here I am with you." I finish.

"Shortest life story ever." He grins.

"Yeah." I nod, "So what about yours?" I ask him.

"Mines shorter." His grin gets wider. "I grew up in a little Irish town, playing football, or soccer as you call it. My mom stayed at home with us kids and my dad worked at the station. I would wrestle just for fun on the side, you know as like my "hobby"." He uses his fingers to make quotes and lets out a little chuckle. "Anyway I started putting all my time and money into wrestling, hopped around to a few different companies, started a wrestling dojo, lived in Japan for like 8 years of my life before I ended up here in NXT."

"I like your story better." I smile. "You've done so much good for so many people that it's ridiculous." I tell him.

"I'm not that great." He shrugs. I chuckle, and shake my head. He had no idea the things he'd already done for me, this job being one of them.

***...***...***

"I forgot about my mail. Do you mine grabbing it when you get off work?" Text to Kelly.

I was in the passenger seat of Fergals blue mini cooper, he was of course driving and Ben and Sami were in the back seat. Seemed like a lot of people for one little car, but some how we got everyone's bag in the back. It actually took a while for Ferg to convince me to ride up with them, I was perfectly ok with driving myself, or shit I'd have even flown and gotten a car but these guys would rather road trip.

"No problem. Hey, why don't you try having some fun while you're gone?" Text from Kelly.

"Listen. I'll hurt you. ;)" Text to Kelly.

"Will you get really upset if I put my feet on your dash...?" I ask Fergal softly. I was a little nervous with Ben and Sami (Zayn) in the car, on top of not knowing Ferg very well I didn't know the other two hardly at all.

"Not at all." He grins cheekily at me.

"Do you need more room? I can pull the seat forward some more." I say, looking back at Ben who was sitting behind me. Sami was already passed out in the seat behind Finn, none of these guys were overly tall anyway.

"No sweet heart, I'm fine." He winks. "I'm the shortest of the bunch... Besides you." He chuckles and I smile. I did like Ben. He was laid back, and easy going and people like that are exactly the kind of people I needed to be around. I turn back around and kick my bare feet up on the dash, my toes making little prints on the inside of his windshield.

"You'll let me know if you need me to drive?" I ask Fergal, leaning my head against the seat. Hamlet came with us, he was curled up in Ben's lap in the backseat. Thankfully all the guys in the car loved him, because if not I would have definitely been riding solo. Yeah, he could have stayed home and Kelly would've taken him to her house but I just didn't feel right leaving him. Plus Fergal made a big deal out of bringing him before we left, saying how the hotel we were staying at allowed pets so there wasn't a reason to leave him behind.

"I will." He agrees. Another reason I was skeptical about riding up with these guys is because the only person who passed the driving test on the first try in the whole car was myself. Sami failed twice, Ben a few times along with Fergal. Not only did he not pass it the first time, but he's only been driving for about a year. I get that he had no use for a license in Ireland and Japan, but still, it was little nerve racking for me. About 15 hours later we're pulling into the Marriot in Detriot. "We made it." He grins, stretching himself out when we got out of the car.

"He's great. I want one." Ben laughs, hooking Hamlet up to his harness.

"He's fun. Smarter than a dog and cleaner than a cat." I tell him honestly. I reach into the trunk to grab my bag but Ferg beats me to it, slinging it over his shoulder. "I can carry my bag." I tell him.

"I know, but you don't have to." He shrugs. I follow along behind him into the hotel and stand a little awkwardly, waiting to check in.

"How was the drive? Did I miss much?" Sami asks me with a grin. He'd legit slept nearly the whole way here, only getting up when we stopped for gas and food. While the whole trip I was a little on edge riding with Ferg, Sami clearly had no problem with his driving.

"Not really, unless you're into corn fields and cows." I shrug playfully. "And almost wrecking, twice." I add remembering that Ferg had nearly rear ended two guys on the interstate while I was talking to him.

"Nah, not really." He shakes his head.

"So do we want to do anything tonight?" Fergal asks, walking back up to where Ben, Sami and I were standing. He hands me a room key, "We're right next door." He motions to the three of them.

"You're all sleeping in one room?" I ask skeptially.

"Yeah. Two beds and a pull out couch." Ben shrugs like it's no big deal. "We always share a room on the road, cheaper that way." He states. Aparently these NXT guys were on a budget, which I totally get if you're on the road like they are.

"It's not because I'm here?" I look right at Fergal, expecting the truth.

"No. We always share a room, unless there's some kind of deal." He states.

"Ok..." I murmur still a little uncomfortable. "But if you want to stay with me you can." I tell him, earning a wide grin.

"I got you a king size bed." He says, as if it was an explination why he wasn't going to. Not like we haven't shared a bed at this point, but I wasn't going to say that out loud with Ben and Sami right there.

"So?" I shrug, hitting the up button on the elevator.

"She's begging you without actually begging you to stay with her and you're saying 'no'?" Ben asks him, making me about choke on my own spit.

"I just don't want you guys to be cramped when someone could room with me." I explain quickly, making all three men grin. "God shut up, I hate all of you." I grumble playfully, my cheeks were on fire right now.

"I'll text you in a little bit, and we'll figure out what we're doing today." Fergal tells me, when we got to the rooms.

"Ok." i agree, pushing the door open. I'd barely set my bag down on the couch, opened the blinds and the sliding patio door before there was a knock on my door. "It's only been five minutes, I'm not ready for anything." I chuckle, looking at Ferg.

"I'm going to room with you." He smirks. "Ben and Sami wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't, and I enjoy your company." He smiles. I only step to the side to let him in and he tosses his bag down next to mine.

"Ok." I agree again. "But you're sleeping on the couch." I tease him, "I'm just kidding." I add when he smirks at me. "I'm going to shower. Do I need to dress nice for anything tonight?" i ask him.

"We'll probably go get dinner somewhere. I'm sure it won't be anything fancy though." He says, watching me dig through my bag. I pull out a shorter leopard print dress along with matching bra and panties before retreating into the shower.

These next three days could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your pig misses you." Text from Ben.

Ok, so Ben stole my pig last night. He really liked Hamlet for some reason, but who wouldn't, he was a sweet adorable little thing.

"So bring him back lol." Text to Ben.

A minute or so later there was on a knock on our hotel room door.

"I think he's hungry, and I didn't take any food." Ben explain, handing him to me. He walks in after me, Fergal was in the shower right now and I was just lounging around in my sweats and a tshirt.

"Well, he skipped breakfast." I chuckle, setting him down on the floor and rummaging through my purse for the food I'd packed him. "You hungry sweet thing?" I ask Hamlet who was snorting at my feet.

"If I wasn't on the road so much, I'd get a pig." Ben sighs, watching him eat. "Maybe I can convince my girlfriend to enjoy them like I do." He says hopefully.

"Unless she's a farm animal hater, it shouldn't be too hard." I smile. "I'll let you borrow Hamlet to help your case."

"Hey Ben." Fergal greets him, walking out of the bathroom. He had thrown on a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts and one of his DoJo tshirts.

"Hey man, any plans today?" He asks him. The show wasn't until 8 tonight and we didn't have to be there until 6. Well, actually Ferg wasn't getting a paint job tonight so really I didn't have to go at all. Anyway, we had all day to do something if we wanted, it was just past 11 now.

"Nah, not yet." He shakes his head.

"Sami and I were going to take a walk downtown if you guys wanted to join us." He suggests casually.

"I'll see what she wants to do." He nods.

"You can go if you want." I shrug, "I'm perfectly ok lying on the bed watching TV."

"Let me know." Ben states, starting to excuse himself from the room.

"I don't want ya by yourself." Ferg states, furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"I told you that I didn't want to keep you from your friends. Go and hang out with the guys, go to the show with them... You don't need me there tonight. Have fun." I encourage him.

"I may not need you there to paint me, but I want you there as a supportive friend." He argues lightly with me.

"You're going to make me go to this aren't you?" I sigh, leaning back up against the wall.

"Why are you fighting with me about hanging out? I thought we've been over this." He comments. "I don't want to walk around downtown. I was hoping you'd want to go with me to that history museum and we could grab lunch or something. Ben would go, but it's not really anything Sami is interested in." He shrugs.

"I'm not too entirely interested myself." I grumble, "But yeah if you want to go I'll go with you." I agree.

***...***...***

Sometime after 6 I was sitting on one of the couches backstage, munching on some apples that I'd gotten from catering. Paul walks around the corner and I couldn't help but grin. I hadn't seen Paul since I quit the make up position.

"I didn't think I'd see you! He's not getting painted tonight, is he?" Paul asks, wrapping me up in a hug. Despite what a lot of people said, me included, and even though the roster had a hell of a lot of assholes on it, there was still a lot of family mentality that went on around here.

"He's not, I'm just here to be here." I shrug.

"I knew you'd like him." He comments, giving me a once over. I'd changed before I came to the arena with the guys. Now I was in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans with a pair of black high heels and a simple black top that scooped low in the front.

"I mean, he's a nice guy." I try to play it off.

"If that was just the case... You wouldn't be here on your day off." He argues with me. "Don't think that just since you haven't been around in a while, means that I forgot who you are. I know you pretty well." He comments.

"Alright... Alright." I roll my eyes. "So he's a really nice guy." I smirk.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Hunter asks.

"I have no idea. He walked off with Ben a while ago, that was in catering." I say, glancing behind me. Almost as if he had been summoned he walks around the corner in his wrestling trunks and his brand tshirt on.

"I was lookin' for you, disappeared out of the catering room." He says to me, then looks up at Hunter. "Hey Paul." He greets him with a wide grin.

"How are you?" Paul asks him, shaking his hand.

"Very well." He tells him.

"Well I wish you a good match tonight, I have to find my wife... Who seems to have disappeared herself." He grumbles, glancing around the hallway.

"What are you doin' out here?" Ferg asks, motioning to the couch.

"I was eating apples." I shrugged. He chuckles, picking up the plate. "Where are we going?" i ask following my apples down the hallway.

"Somewhere quiet." He answers. I follow him around a few corners till we were in a back hallway, had I not had him with me it would have been a little creepy. "I like to stretch, sit, meditate, get myself together for the show." He explains, setting my apples down on an empty amp box and setting himself down on the floor. I hoisted myself up on the box, watching him stretch.

"Wow... WHo are you?" A voice says, appearing from the dark. Fergal glances at him, and immediately looks away, clearly annoyed. One of the NXT guys comes into view and leans himself up against the box I was sitting on. He was extremely attractive in his own very different way. "I'm Sami." He introduces himself (Solomon Crowe NOT Sami Zayn)

"Annabelle." I smile, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He returns the smile. "Like, really, nice to meet you." He flirts.

"Did you need somethin' mate?" Ferg asks him, not trying to hide how annoyed he was.

"Nah man, i was just passin' through. Figured I had nothing to lose if I introduced myself to the pretty girl." He shrugs simply, pushing himself off the box to look down at Fergal.

"I'm preparing for my match, peace and quiet would be nice." He comments. I could see the annoyance on Fergal's face, but Sami really didn't seem to care, smirking down at him instead.

"You want to walk with me Annabelle?" Sami offers, motioning to the hallway. "I was going to go find my own dark quiet spot." In my peripheral vision I see Ferg's head whip up and jealously flash across his face for a quick second.

"No thanks." I smile at him, "But I'm sure I'll see you around." i add.

"I hope so." He grins, walking off down the hall.

"Who was that?" I ask Fergal, looking down at him.

"That's Sami Johnston. Or Solomon Crowe." he sighs. "You know, I pretty much get along with everyone. I might not be friends with everyone, but I just can't like him. We don't vibe, and now that he has eyes on you it really makes me not like him more." He grumbles. I don't respond, and I play around on my phone as he does his pre match routine. "Where do you want to sit while I wrestle?" He questions

"It doesn't matter, I can go back to my couch." I shrug. I see him grin, and try to look at what he's smiling at.

"This is Bayley. Bay this is Annabelle." He introduces me to the girl he was grinning at. "Bayley will take care of you while I'm gone." He grins cheekily.

"Yeah!" She exclaims, wrapping both arms around me. "We'll watch Ferg's match together! Are you his girlfriend? He talks about you all the time." She tells me, making Ferg blush a deep red.

"I have to go to the gorilla." he mumbles, disappearing down the hallway.

"He really likes you." She giggles.

"I'm just his body painter." I shrug simply.

"You guys seem like pretty good friends to me, after such a short period of time." She comments, raising her eyebrows at me. She was too cute, with her hair up in a side pony tail like it was.

"You sound just like my best friend..." I chuckle, shaking my head. "I work for him." I say to her. Yes I was torn between letting things go farther between us and keeping my job like it should be.

"He's a good guy." She states.

"I know that." I agree with her.

***...***...***

"Hey girl." I greet Kelly, via facetime. She was calling pretty late, it was just past 11 at night. We were leaving for home tomorrow morning since the tour here was over.

"Hey..." She greets me nervously.

"Oh god. What?" I sigh, knowing immediately that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Ferg asks, his face entering the screen.

"Well, it looks like David was in your house. Should I call the police?" She asks me nervously. "Like I came for your mail, and your front door was busted open... Your stuff is everywhere. I don't know what to do." She shrugs desperately.

"Shut my door and I'll deal with it when I get home tomorrow." I tell her with a long sigh. Exactly what was he hoping to accomplish if I had been home?

"Are you sure? I can call the police." She offers.

"That won't do any good with me here." I tell her, "I'll take care of it tomorrow." I insist.

"He broke into your house?" Fergal growls, glancing at Kelly.

"I will deal with it tomorrow." I insist, looking over at him. "Just get yourself out of there." I say to Kelly, who nods.

"I'm sitting in my car, leaving now." She tells me.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow." I tell her before we hang up. I toss my phone onto the bed in front of me with a sigh. Why couldn't David just leave me alone? It's been months. "Please don't look at me like that, I don't want to talk about it." I tell Ferg. He purses his lips but chose to not say anything more about it. The fact that he'd broke into my house freaked me out a little. Did he know I was gone... Or was he hoping to find me there?

***...***...***

We didn't get back into Orlando until late at night, we had to drop off both Sami and Ben at their houses before hand too. It was almost 2 am before we pulled up into my driveway.

"Let me walk you up." He murmurs softly, pulling his seat belt off. I didn't argue with him, I was just tired and I knew that I was about to have to clean up some ridiculous crazy mess from David.

"Jesus, really?" I scoff, looking around my absolutely destroyed living room. It wasn't just the living room, he'd literally trashed the entire house including my bedroom. "Asshole." I grumble, picking up some stray clothes.

"Did he know you were going to be gone?" Fergal asks. He was looking around my disastrous apartment wide eyed.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I shrug. "I'm sure he was hoping to catch me at home so we could 'talk' as he likes to call it." I mutter. It scared me. I'd never admit that out loud, but this was a little scary. I can handle the notes, the texts, the calls and even breaking my window but showing up at my house is border line crazy.

"Put some clothes in a bag. I'm not leaving you here." He tells me seriously. I glance up at him, and serious blue eyes meet unsure green ones.

"Oh no. It's not that bad, I just need to clean up a little bit." I assure him.

"What would he have done if you'd have been home?" Ferg exclaims, "I don't feel like it's safe for you to be here, and it's not going to be me that leaves you here for him. Please put some clothes in a bag and get back into my car. Hamlet can come too, I'll pack up some more of his food." He insists, already starting for the kitchen.

"I don't want to intrude into your apartment." I tell him. Tears had started to form in my eyes. I was trying really hard to keep myself together while he was still here but I'm not sure it was going to happen.

"You're not intruding. I've already told you I enjoy your company." He mumbles, digging through my cupboards. I hastily wipe the tears from my face, and pull out the plastic container that I have Hamlet's food in before handing it to him. "Thank ya." He says, glancing up at me. He sets the container onto the counter before reaching both thumbs out to my face, wiping away whatever I had missed. He wraps both arms around me, pulling him against his chest while I failed to not cry. "Don't cry... Go pack yourself some clothes."

"Ok." I finally cave, turning for the bedroom. I threw some clothes into a bag and picked Hamlet back up to head over to Fergal's.

"It's not much..." He warns me before pushing open the door to his little one bedroom apartment. "I'm not accustomed to big spaces." He shrugs, taking my bag from me. I fall down onto his couch and watch him take my bag back into his bedroom. I was staring off into space when he came back out and sat down next to me. "Come here." He murmurs, pulling me against his chest. That was pretty much all it took for me to break down. Again. "Oh god... Don't cry." He says against my hair, wrapping both arms around me. I straight cried for a good ten minutes before it finally ceased.

"I'm sorry..." I manage to tell him. I didn't even bother to move, my head was basically throbbing from my headache from crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He assures me. "Why isn't this guy in jail? I'll never feel comfortable with you being there knowing he's broke in like that." He states. His fingers were running through my hair. There was a giant wet spot on his shirt from where my face had been.

"Because I never pressed charges, and it's too late and pointless to do anything now." I sigh, sitting up on the couch. "Can we just go to bed?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah." He agrees. A deep red creeps into his cheeks when he sees me eye his kitchen table skeptically. It was littered with Legos and drawings and various other things.

"What's all this?" I ask curiously, picking up a small lego tower.

"Uhm, me legos." He says shyly.

"You play with legos?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I do." He nods. I wasn't sure what to make of that, but who was I to judge?

"Neat." Was all I could come up with. He still looks a little embarrassed as I walk towards what I'm assuming was the bedroom to his little one bedroom apartment.

"Do you need anything?" He questions, following me into the bedroom.

"Just your shirt." I point to it, earning a confused look. "I want to sleep in your tshirt." I clarify. He only shrugs, pulling it off and handing it to me. "Thanks."

"Bathroom is right there when you need it." He states, pointing to it just outside the doors. A few minutes later I was changed into his tshirt, that smelled just like him and crawling up the length of his king size bed.

"You live in this tiny little apartment with this big ass giant bed." I mutter mostly to myself.

"It's the only real thing besides the car I've actually spent a good amount of money on. It's really comfortable." He explains.

"Thank you... For letting me stay here." I say softly, propping an arm under my head.

"You act like I was going to leave you there." He basically scoffed. "It's no issue having you here. I like having you around. You're welcome, but you're definitely more than welcome here any time. I'll get you a key." He chuckles.

"Please don't." I reply with a quick shake of my head, "Our relationship is definitely not work appropriate after this tour and now... Keys and shit, will only make it worse."

"I just want you to have a place to go where you feel safe." He says seriously. I don't respond to that, and he uses the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. I curl up next to him and he turns off the light before wrapping his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Annabelle..." Fergal whispers in my ear the next morning. His fingers were tracing a circle around the small of my back.

"Mmmm?" I groan, stretching out next to him but my head stayed on his chest.

"I've got to go to the performance center. Do you want to come?" He asks. I crack an eye open and look at him, then to the clock next to his bed that read 6:32. Didn't he sleep? We just got her like 3 hours ago.

"No." I grumble, letting go of his waist and rolling over on to my side. He lets out a soft chuckle, moving with me and wrapping his own arm around my waist. My heart about jumps into my throat when I feet his lips pressing soft kisses over my fabric of the tshirt and up to my neck. "Fergal..." I murmur unsurely. He pulls me over onto my back and his hand palms a cheek before he leans down and presses his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, pulling away with a worried expression on his face. The thing is, nothing about that kiss felt wrong, it couldn't have felt more right. "I jus-" I didn't give him time to finish his sentence before I pulled him back to me, my lips colliding to his again. My tongue slid along his bottom lip before I pulled it between my teeth making him groan into my mouth. "I wasn't sure if I'd scared you or not." He murmurs when we break apart. "I really, really like you." He admits.

"You don't scare me, but that does." I admit myself.

"Why?" He questions. I chew my bottom lip, not sure how to answer that question. "Tell me, why." He says softer, tilting my chin to look at him.

"Because you're not like any guy I've been with. You're a legit nice guy, I'm not used to that and it's a little scary. I don't attract men like you." I sigh.

"Well this one is attracted to you." He states simply. "Get dressed, come to the performance center with me." He suggests again.

"Ok." I agree.

***...***...***

"Heeeeyyyy!" A guy greets Ferg when we walk in through the front doors. "Bada boom man, how you doin'?" He asks him when they shake hands.

"Not bad mate. This is Annabelle." He introduces us. The guy had leopard spots in his hair... I liked him already. "Annabelle this is Enzo." He adds.

"Nice to meet ya mama." He grins, pulling me against his chest.

"The same." I chuckle. I let him hold me there, all of Fergal's friends made me extremely comfortable for some reason.

"She's hot, where'd ya get her and are there more?" He asks Ferg with a shit eating grin.

"Originally I met her because she does my body paint." He shrugs. Enzo makes an impressed face before starting to pull me off towards the rings, "Where are ye' takin' her?" Ferg chuckles, following along behind us.

"To the rings." He answers simply. "So she can watch me teach ya a thing or two." He states making me laugh.

***...***...***

"You're all sweaty." I make a face at Fergal and run my finger over his sweaty chest.

"Don't lie, you enjoy it." He teases me. "Let me rinse myself off and throw on some clothes and we'll go get lunch." He suggests and I nod. I meet him at the front door ten minutes later. "What do you want to eat?" he asks.

"Lets go to gators, it's just down the road." I tell him, pointing in the general direction.

"Ok." He agrees. After we'd been seated and placed our orders he asks, "There's really nothing that we can do about your house? I don't want to take you home."

"I don't know..." I murmur.

"Can we please call the police?" He questions.

"And what are they going to do? Oh, yeah, you're house got broken into." I mock them. "Unless he's caught in the act doing something, there's not much they can do. I can't prove that it was him." I sigh.

"What if we got you a house alarm?" He suggests, "And a camera on your front and back door. ADT does stuff like that." He adds hopefully.

"Will it make you feel better?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows. He nods, "Then fine." I cave.

"And we're going to go to the hardware store after lunch to get new locks for the doors." He states.

"He was probably in there looking for Stevie." I mutter.

"The dog?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"He was convinced Stevie was his dog." I sigh, "He doesn't know that he died." I add, "It was after we broke up."

"This guy makes me nervous." He grumbles. "Lets go get you some locks." He says when we'd finished eating. A couple hours later I had cleaned up the disaster that was my house and Fergal had installed the new locks on my door. The ADT guy was here also, putting up a system for the house. "Oh, so you do have a floor." He teases me, walking inside.

"Who'd have guessed?" I chuckle, falling down onto the couch. He sits next to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"How'd you get this?" He murmurs in wonder. I flinch as his fingers run over tip of a long, large, jagged scar that lined my back. "Sorry." He says quickly.

"I got it from David." I sigh. "He pushed me and I feel backwards down the porch steps, I caught a screw on the way down and it ripped open my entire back. I needed 150 stitches." I tell him. "It's really ugly." I say in a much softer tone.

"It's not." He argues, shaking his head.

"You only saw the first half inch." I smile sadly.

"Every inch of you, including your battle scars is beautiful." He assures me, his thumb stroking my cheek. "Everyone has scars." He adds with a smirk, pointing to a scar on his forehead just above his eye. He points to another on his shoulder, and pulls up his shirt showing me one on his side.

"Thank you." I smile at him. "I've been wanting to cover it with a tattoo, but I don't have anything significant that I want over it yet. Plus that'll take money and time that I don't have right now." I shrug.

"I'd love to go with you when you decide to do it." He offers and I nod.

"Yeah." I agree.

"I'm going to go see how the security guy is doing, I'll be right back." He says, giving a strand of my hair a tug.

"Ok." I nod. Hamlet is up on the couch with me, snuggled up against my thigh and sleeping soundly. He was always affectionate like this, but I really think it's about time to get him another canine friend. So he has company while I'm gone.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, walking back inside. "He's just packing up. It's pretty cool, he hooked up your cell phone so you can watch the cameras from your phone and your Ipad." He states, setting both down on the coffee table.

"Cool." I agree with a nod. "I was thinking that I'm ready for another dog." I tell him, earning a smile.

"That's a lovely idea." he agrees. "What are the chances I can convince you to move...?" he narrows his eyes at me and I laugh. "He can't break in if he doesn't know where you live." He shrugs simply.

"It'll blow over when he finds another girlfriend." I assure him.

"I don't wish this on any woman." He scoffs.

"Well me either, but I do want the attention off me." I tell him.

"I mean, you can always just stay in my apartment until it blows over." He suggests with a shrug.

"Or not." I chuckle nervously.

"You're not a bother." He insists. He takes a few strands of hair into his fingers, giving it a gentle tug to make me look at him.

"What if it never blows over?" I cross my arms over my chest and look at him expectantly.

"Then I guess we'll look for a bigger apartment." He smirks. I chuckle and shake my head at him.

"You're moving too fast for me." I admit.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"It'll get used to it." I smile, patting his thigh. "So now what? You want to go to the store and get stuff for dinner. I'll cook or we can grill and watch netflix the rest of the day?" I offer to him.

"Lets go to the store." He agrees, grabbing his car keys.

"I'll drive." I tease him, taking his keys from him and turning on my heel.

Maybe this guy can change my perspective on men.

A/N: There's not much to this chapter, I know, and for that I apologize. I'm just kind of gearing up for stuff to come.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't update this story like I should. I'm going to try harder lol

"Listen... I thought you said you could handle this?" I try to hold back my laughter as I watch Ben and Fergal try to fit an over sized washer through my front door. My old washer had taken a crap on me last week so I went to Sears and ended up getting an awesome deal on a washer dryer set. Here's the kicker to the story... Fergal was with me and when the sales man offered to deliver it I jumped right on it, then when he said there'd be a fee to have it delivered Fergal said no. He insisted that he and Ben could get both into my house. True, they had no problem loading them into the back of my truck, but once we got back to the house it's just been a shit storm.

"I said nothing." Ben grunts, "He put me up to this." He adds giving the back end a good shove.

"It's almost in the front door." Fergal mutters.

"You know the dryer is still in the truck right?" I chuckle. "You haven't even won the first battle yet." I say to him.

"It'd be much easier to get this into the house if you weren't laughin' at us." He replies, glowering at me. "How about some supportive talk from the peanut gallery, yeah?" He suggests.

"Come on boys, show me those how you use them big muscles!" I exclaim, patting Ben on the back. "I wanna see them ripple!" I add making both guys burst out laughing.

"I can't. I'm going to drop the washer." Ben laughs.

"I'm never going to get any laundry done at this rate." I chuckle, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to go in the house, y'all let me know when you get it inside." I tell them, retreating into the garage to go in through the kitchen. It took them another hour to get the dryer into the house, but they were finally in the little foyer area at the back of my house. "Thank you for your help Ben." I smile at him.

"It's no problem." He returns the smile.

"Thanks, mate." Fergal agrees. "I'm going to walk him out, I'll be right back." He tells me. I only nod, heading into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"I see you're making new friends." His voice made me jump, and I put a hand over my heart as I looked up wide eyed at David. He was standing at my back door, Hamlet in his arms.

"Put Hamlet down David, he's not yours." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'll put him down when you give me back my fucking dog." He snarled at me. I was silently begging Fergal to come back into the house, I had no idea what David would do if I yelled out for him to come back.

"Stevie wasn't your dog." I say, trying to stay calm. He takes a few steps further into the house and I step to the side, putting the kitchen island between us. "And he died David, a few months ago." I add.

"What the fucking did you do to him? You never liked Stevie, you wanted him to die!" He accuses me. I furrow my brows and shake my head.

"Stevie was my dog and I loved the fuck out of that dog. He was old David. We all die when we get old." I explain.

"You're a liar." He growls at me.

"I'm only going to tell you one time, to put Hamlet down." I let out a breath of relief when I heard Fergal's voice. He walks into the kitchen a moment later. David only looks amused.

"Or what?" He chuckles. "The fuck did you come from? The lucky charms box?" He ridicules him. Ferg only raises his eyebrows at his insult.

"I'll ruin your life David. Just put down the pig so we can all get on with our day." He suggests, still calm about the situation.

"I don't think so. How about you leave, and stop bothering my girlfriend?" He shoots back at Fergal.

"I'm no-"

"She wants nothing to do with you. But who would? You're crazy as fuck." Fergal exclaims. "Throwing a rock through her window? Breaking in while we're out of town? You're insane. She should have called the cops on you the first time." He says then looks at me. "Babe, go into the living room and call the police." He tells me. I'm still wide eyed, just staring back and forth between the two. "Go." He nods.

"I'll be long gone by then." David chuckles, starting to back up towards the door. I watch almost in slow motion as Fergal closes the gap between them. David sets down Hamlet, who trots over to me, before putting both hands up as if he was going to fight off Fergal.

"Fergal..." I say nervously. David takes a swing at Ferg who grabs his wrist, twists it behind him back and basically slams him into the tile floor. "Oh my god!" I exclaim, peering over the island.

"Go, call, the police." He tells me again. I finally nod, pulling out my cell phone to call the cops.

"Get off me you dumb mother fucker!" David struggles against him. In one fluid movement Fergal lifts David up about a foot and slams him back down, his head bouncing off the tile. David went still, but I could see he was still breathing.

"You're just going to sit on him till the cops come?" I smirk at him.

"Yes." He respond seriously. "He's fine love, just unconscious." He tells me when he sees the worried look on my face. A few minute later there was a knock on the door. "Go answer it." He states.

"He just showed up in your kitchen?" Officer Brennan asked. Billy Brennan was actually a friend of mine, he and his wife lived down the street from me.

"He came through the back door, it's on the cameras." Fergal answers for me.

"I just want him to stop bothering me." I sigh to Brennan.

"He broke into her house a few weeks ago." Ferg adds, shoving his hands in his front pockets. I glower at him, and Brennan looks at me expectantly.

"Why the hell didn't you report that, Annabelle?" He basically scolds me, which makes me glare ever harder at Fergal who was glancing anywhere but me.

"Because there was no proof he did it." I shrug.

"But at least it would have been on record." He tells me. "You want to press charges?" He asks me without actually giving me a choice. It was more like, you're pressing charges so we can put this guy away.

"Yeah..." I sigh softly.

"Good choice." He nods. "Breaking and entering, plus he broke the restraining order you have against him. I'll be honest it won't land him much time but he'll have a monitor on to track his location when he does get out." He tells me. That along makes me feel better. "Come out to my squad, I need you to sign a few things." He adds and I nod, following along behind him.

"I can't believe you threw me under the bus with Brennan like that." I grumble at Fergal when I'd walked back inside. Honestly I was annoyed with him. I know it was immature and I shouldn't be, but I was.

"I didn't throw you under any busses. I was protecting you, I'm trying to keep you safe and the only way that I can do that is to make sure that lunatic stays in jail." He explains. "So if I have to 'throw you under the bus' as you call it, to keep you safe, I will."

"Why are you so fucking sweet?" I growl at him, earning a smirk.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He questions. I tilt my head looking at him, honestly a little bit confused.

"What?" I chuckle.

"We've skipped a few steps in this whole thing... But I'd really like to take you out on a date, to dinner, tomorrow night. If you'll let me." He clarifies. "I don't really consider dave and busters and the beach a date."

"I would love to go to dinner with you." I smile shyly, making him grin wide.

***...***...***

It was almost 7 and Fergal would be here any minute, and I wasn't ready. Appearance wise, I was ready, I looked really hot actually... Mentally I wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I was and I was just scared. I hadn't dated anyone since David.

"You look gorgeous, stop chewing your lip like it's gum." Kelly scolds me, letting my last curl fall from the iron. "You really do look gorg." She adds, looking at me through the mirror. She'd come over a couple hours ago just to help me get ready. Hair and make up was her thing, I'd never been gifted at that kind of stuff.

"I haven't been on a date in so long." I murmur to her.

"I don't understand why you're nervous." She says confused. "You've already slept in this guy's bed, you've shared a hotel room with him." She tells me, "Dinner will be easy." She assures me and I nod.

"Yeah." i agree with her, "Yeah, you're right." I say again. I glance at the hall when I hear the front door open and shut.

"Just me!" Fergal calls into the house. "You look absolutely beautiful." He tells me when I walk out of the bedroom. I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't help but look him over in his black slacks and button up shirt.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I compliment him, running my fingers down his buttons.

"Thank you, lass." He grins. "Ready?" He asks and I nod. He leads me out to his mini cooper and soon enough we're seated in a corner booth at a little Thai restaurant down town.

"This place is really cute." I tell him softly. It was so quiet inside that I felt like I should whisper or something.

"I hoped you'd like it." He shrugs. "I really have no idea what you like. We've been together a lot the past couple months, but I still don't know that much about you. Except that you love your pig and you like Indian food." He winks and I chuckle.

"I like Thai too." I smirk. "I never thanked you, for defending me against David the other day." I add, "So thank you. Like, so much." I bite my bottom lip.

"You don't need to thank me for that." He shakes his head. I only stare at him, still chewing my lip off. "I haven't taken a girl out since me schoolin' days." He smiles, suddenly thinking about it.

"Why?" I grin, thankful for the subject change.

"I just..." He thinks about it for a moment, "I haven't found a woman that I enjoy spending time with as much as I enjoy my career. Did that make sense?" he questions, looking at me.

"Kind of." I say slowly.

"The past ten years I've been so career driven and focused that nothing has been able to take my blinders off. I dated one girl for a little bit while I was in Progress, but I never had sex with her and I hardly ever saw her. I'd just have rather spent time training." He explains. "I get excited any time I know I'm about to see you. I'm attracted to everything that is you. The way you talk, the way you move, everything about your personality. I get butterflies every time I look at you, and I've never had that feeling before." He shrugs. I'm staring at him, part of me doesn't believe he could feel that way about me. The other part can't believe he'd just admitted all of that. "I find myself wantin' to be with ya all the time."

"I can relate." I manage to tell him. He grins at me, which only makes me smile myself and shake my head a little bit.

"I'm not very good at flirtin', so I wasn't sure if you knew or not." He shrugs.

"Well, you did tell me the night I stayed at your house and you woke me up at 6 in the morning." I tease him.

"I did, didn't I?" He chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm a little nervous." He says softer.

"We can be nervous together." I tell him. "This is amazing, by the way." I say to him, motioning to the curry I had ordered with my fork.

"It is very good." He agrees with me. "Are you excited to go to Japan?" He asks me. I watched his blue eyes glance around the restaurant for a few seconds before focusing back on me.

"I've never been out of the United States." I reply honestly, "Yes, I am freaking excited." I grin.

"You worked with the company before and you never went on over seas tours?" He asks me, cocking his head at me a little confused.

"I never did those." I shrug simply. "They usually split the roster for that kind of stuff and I always ended up on the half of the roster that stayed in the states." I explain to him. "So thank you, because working for you is getting me out of the country." I smile.

"Well, you're very welcome." He replies. "We'll have to do something fun over there." He suggests.

"You lived there for 8 years, what is there to do is Japan?" I question him.

"There's a lot to do." He answers, taking another bite of his lamb dish that he'd ordered. "I don't want to ruin anything for you, it'll be like a surprised." He smiles at me.

"Ok." I say softly with a nod.

"So will Officer Brennan tell you about like his jail time or something?" He asks me.

"He'll have a court date, that I will not be going to unless they make me." I sigh, "But yes Billy will tell me what's going on. I really don't want to talk about it anymore though, can we stop?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah, sorry." He murmurs.

"It's ok, just not anything I want to talk about on a date." I tell him and he chuckles.

"What would you rather talk about?" He humors me. He was looking at me expectantly, his full attention focused on whatever I was going to say.

"What's your family like?" I ask curiously. He pauses, like he wasn't really expecting me to ask something like that.

"They're great." He grins big. "Me mum stayed home with us kids, me dad worked at the station. I have two brothers and a sister." He tells me.

"Do you get homesick much?"

"All the time." He nods. "What about your family?" He asks back.

"My parents live in South Dakota. I have 2 brothers and a sister too, they're all married and all in South Dakota or Minnesota." I explain to him.

"So you moved the furthest." He says as more of a comment than a question. I only nod, agreeing with him. "Are you the baby?" He asks and once again I nod 'yes'. "Your parents must've been heartbroken you left." He chuckles.

"They were. They still are." I chuckle. "Anytime I visit home my mom basically begs me to stay." I tell him.

"Well, they miss you." He smiles.

"Just like yours miss you." I smile back.

"How long since you've been back home?" He wonders.

"Like a year." I shrug simply. "I usually go twice a year for a couple weeks, but I didn't go over the summer because I didn't have the money." I explain to him.

"You have the money now." He states.

"I do. But I don't have time for it in my schedule currently." I reply. "I probably will go back around Christmas." I say. We small talked for another hour or so before we decided it was probably time to go. Since the restaurant was starting to close around us. "I had a really good time tonight." I tell him sincerely. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiles, shutting the front door behind him as we both walked into my house. "Maybe you'll let me take you out again sometime?" He winks and I chuckle.

"Maybe I will." I agree.

"Maybe..." He starts off softer, closing the small gap of space that was between us. His hand rests on my hip as he looks down at me, "You'll let me call you my girlfriend after tonight?" He asks, even though it sounded a little bit like a suggestions as well. I chewed my lip for a second looking up at him. He was serious. My heart was beating faster than usual.

"Ok." I say it in barely a whisper.

"Is that a yes?" He smiles widely.

"Yes." I grin.

It was time for me to start moving on from David and to learn that there are guys out there that will treat women the way they should be treated... And I think Fergal was just the guy to do that for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've held out on smutty goodness for too long... Chapter rated M.

"You haven't finished packing yet?" Fergal asks, sticking his head into my bedroom. He'd left earlier this morning for the Performance center to go work out with his buddy Enzo and Ben and left me here to finish packing for Japan. We were leaving in just a couple days to head out there, and I couldn't decide what I wanted to take out there and what i wanted to wear.

"Listen... I don't need your smart ass mouth." I grumble at him, shooting a playful glower his way.

"Do you want some help?" he chuckles, crossing both arms over his chest and leaning against my door frame.

"No." I sigh, tossing another pair of jeans into my suitcase. "Can we go do something, I don't want to pack, I need a break." I tell him.

"What do you wanna do?" He questions.

"Fuck, anything." I throw my hands into the air. Packing was never my thing. It was always; Wait until the last minute, pack then when I got home my suitcase just sat there for like months until I decided to unpack or I need clothes out of it.

"Get up." He chuckles, retreating out into my living room. When I walk out he's sitting on the couch. "You want to watch something, or do you want to go somewhere?" He asks me.

"I just need something else to do to distract me." I sigh, falling into the couch next to him. His arm wraps around my shoulder and I lean my head into his chest.

"Well, I can distract ya for however long you want." He smirks at me.

"Shut up..." I mumble, my cheeks getting a little hot. "How was your work out?" I ask curiously, trying to change the subject.

"A work out is a work out." He shrugs simply. "It was fine."

***...***...***

"That was horrible." I grumble, putting my suitcase up against the wall in our hotel room. I glance back at Finn, who'd basically been laughing at me the whole time. I just wasn't a flyer. It made me nervous, and anxious and sick.

"It wasn't that bad." He argues lightly with me.

"It was 17 hours of torture." I shoot back at him. He only rolls his eyes and grins at me.

"Ben wants to go out for dinner, are you feeling up to it?" he asks me, looking down at his phone that had just gone off.

"We just got it." I mutter unimpressed.

"We don't have to." He shrugs like it's no big deal. "We can always order room service." he suggests.

"No... We should go out." I sigh. "Have you heard from Karl?" I ask him. I've learned that Karl is Fergal's best friend. He'd met him back in his Japan days.

"Yeah, we agreed that tomorrow would be better to meet up. I wanted to give you a chance to rest. Karl is a lot to handle." he chuckles in response.

"Awesome." I sigh.

"You're so stressed." He smirks, kneading his fingers into my neck and shoulders. I let out a satisfied sigh, leaning back into him. "Does that feel good?" He asks with a smile in his tone.

"It feels awesome." I nod. He rubs my shoulders for another few minutes before his phone goes off again. "Alright, alright. Tell Ben we're on our way out." I say, knowing that was who it was.

"We're meeting him in the lobby." He tells me.

"How was the flight? Did you calm down?" Ben asks. We were now seated in a booth at a little hole in the wall sushi place in Tokyo. I wasn't much for sushi, but they had other things too, so it was alright.

"No, I didn't not calm down." I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm the worst to fly with, for real." I tell him honestly.

"She is." Fergal nods, agreeing with me. I glare at him, and give him a good back handed smack. "Ouch! Abuse!" He laughs.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, you asshole." I laugh.

"I'm suppose to say you weren't that bad?" he challenges me. "A crying baby the whole flight would've been less of a headache." He teases me more. My mouth drops open, and I punch his shoulder.

"She's abusive." Ben chuckles.

"Only when he taunts me." I sneered at Ben. "You're an asshole." I tell Ferg again.

"At the end of the day, I'm your asshole." He smiles, throwing an arm around my shoulder and leaning back into the booth. I look at Ben and roll my eyes, but say nothing in response.

"Are you tired?" I ask Ben. I don't know how these guys did it, I was literally dead on my feet right now. Jet lag had me bad, for real.

"I mean yes, but if I went to sleep right when I got settled I'd be up at 3am. That would be worse." he shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess." i agree with him. "Will you ask for a box please?" I whisper to Fergal. He'd picked up a little of the language being here for 8 years, and I just don't know any of it.

"Yeah." I murmurs, back. He catches my lips with his, before I can turn back to my food, and i grin. He leaves a couple good kisses on my cheek and one on my ear. "Stop..." I laugh when it tickled.

"You don't like it when I'm affectionate?" He teases me.

"I love it." I smile at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired? Ready to go back to the hotel?" He offers.

"I could go to sleep myself." Ben agrees.

***...***...***

We got back to the room a half hour after that and I hopped in the shower quick right after we'd gotten to the room. I walked out in one of Fergals shirts and a pair of panties, to find him propped on the edge of the bed watching TV in nothing but basketball shorts.

"Feelin' better?" He asks, glancing at me.

"Yes." I smile, tossing the towel over the arm rest of the couch. I walked over and he watched as I straddled his lap, running my fingers up each side of his arms before my hands rested on his chest. "You're so perfect." I chuckle, tracing the lines of his chest muscles.

"You're perfect." He mumbles back. His eyes were focused on mine while my own were focused on my fingers dragging along his skin. I smile and lean down, pressing my lips to his. His tongue slides into my mouth and teases along my own, making me let out a soft moan into his mouth.

"Stop teasing me." I smirk at him, grinning and pushing myself off his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grins, reaching for my arm but I jump to the side. I make it a point to swing my hips at him as i walked back towards the bathroom. His hand slips around my waist and he pins me up against the door of our hotel room, "I said... Where do you think you're going?" He asks softer.

"No where..." I murmur back. My hands wander from his hips and up his chest and my thumb glides along the curve of his pec. I let out a soft sigh, before pressing my lips to his collar bone and over his shoulder. His hands cup my face and he brings my face back to his, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle bite. I wasn't sure if he'd got the hint that I wanted it or not, so to give him a more less than subtle hint I brushed over his hardness with my thigh. His eyes snap open from our kiss and he looks at me. I return his stare, with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, really?" He mumbles, letting his hands travel down to my hips.

"Really." I grin. His hand slipped between my legs and he guided it up, letting his fingers slip over my panties. I bit my bottom lip and hooked my leg over his hip, when he moved them to the side and his fingers slid between my folds. "Fergal..." I basically moaned, rolling my head back against the wall.

"You know what's really good for your anxiety?" He smirks at me, kissing the shell of my ear.

"What's that?" I grin.

"Me." He murmurs, dragging my panties down my legs and he lowered down to his knees. "I'm." He starts kissing up the inside of my thigh. "Just." More kissing." "What." His tongue glides over my entrance, making me suck in a quick breath. "You need." He finishes, burying his tongue in my wetness. Instinctively my fingers tangle in his short hair.

"Ferg!" I basically exclaim, when he stopped. He was looking up at me with those cool icey blue eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He challenges, looking up at me. He was smirking, and I was in position to argue with him right now.

Jesus christ, we're going to play this game now? He was such a cocky little shit sometimes.

"No." I reply, watching as he inched his way up my body. My skin spasmed under his finger tips and they remarkably gently slid up the length of my bare skin, pulling my shirt up over my head in one easy move. In a second his mouth covered my own, nipping and biting at my lower lip and sucking it into his own mouth. I felt his hands cup my ass and in a fluid movement he hoisted me up and pushed me against the wall of the hotel, still smothering me with kisses. My legs wrapped around his waist and I moaned as he sucked on my neck. "Jesus Feral..." I whimper. The feeling of his length against my leg, even in his shorts was driving me crazy, I needed him inside me. A low chuckle came from his throat and he set me down on the bed, taking no time in closing the gap between us.

"I'm convinced you were made for me, you know that?" He asks seriously, kissing a circle around my belly button and staring up at me. I bit down on my bottom lip as he looked at me with a focused face. My feet start pushing his shorts down his legs and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

"Ferg..." I whine again, rolling my hips against him, basically begging him to fuck me already. He pushes into me with one easy thrust and when we're skin to skin he holds himself there. I roll against him again, causing a small amount of friction but not enough for what I needed.

"Stop that." He groans, pinning my wrists above my head. He pulls nearly all the way out before entering again. I meet him thrust for thrust for a while and hook my legs over his hips, allowing deeper access.

"Jesus christ..." I moan, feeling my climax edge closer to me.

"He's not giving you an orgasm." He says, voice muffled but it still made me chuckle a little.. He had dipped his head into the crook of my neck as his hips snapped against me. My fingers were dug into his shoulders, and every once in a while they'd wander along his chest and over his back. I loved the feeling of his muscles twitching under my finger tips.

"Oh... fuck! Fergal!" I nearly scream as my walls pulsed around his length. For a moment my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arches off the bed, molding my body against his. A moment later he slams into me one last time, holding himself there as he came with his own growl. My legs unraveled from his waist and laid on the bed, aching and sore from clamping so tight around him. He kisses my neck and over my shoulder before collapsing on the bed next to me. "That was perfect for my anxiety. I feel much better." I chuckle, rolling over and laying my head on his chest.

"That's what I was hoping for." He smiles, holding me against him. "I didn't want to push you into anything too fast..." He mumbles, his fingers tangling into my hair.

"You didn't." I assure him. "Is it safe to go to bed now?" I ask him, glancing at the clock. It was still a little early at only 8 in the evening, but I was pretty confident after a little rough housing like that, that I'd have no problem sleeping all the way through the night.

"Heck yes." He chuckles.

"Thank god." I sigh. "Will you please turn the air on, I'm super hot?" i ask him quietly. He lets out a little grumbled response as he slides out of bed and wanders over to the A/C. "And grab my shirt and panties? Please." i add quickly.

"Anything else, princess?" he teases me.

"Just you." I smile sweetly at him. He laughs and rolls his eyes, before turning out the light and crawling into bed next to me.

"Get a good night sleep, Karl will wear the shit out of you tomorrow." he chuckles, and his chest shakes under me. "Good night." He says, kissing my hair.

"Night." I mumble back, burying my face into his chest already almost half asleep.


End file.
